The Power of Love
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: It was something both of them had underestimated. Post-Doomsday. REUNION FIC
1. I Guess I Loved You

**The Power of Love: It was something both of them had underestimated. A series of three songfics about the Tenth Doctor and Rose(Post-Doomsday) connected to make a story. The first two are quite angsty but it will be worth it in the third.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the idea. That goes to the talented Xanthiae for her Primeval(Nick/Claudia) series: Broken Strings, Goodbye my Lover, and When you Say Nothing At All, which I highly recommend you Primeval fans read because they're brilliant!(And two of those songs are on my iPod now! :D) But while her stories are three separate stories, mine will all be in the same document.**

**First song is I Guess I Loved You by Lara Fabian. Summary: Rose contemplates her feelings for the Doctor and what she should've done differently.**

**

* * *

**_I Guess I Loved You_

_By Lara Fabian_

Rose Tyler sat alone on a bench overlooking an ocean beach. Not the same as Bad Wolf Bay, but close enough. She gazed into the fading rays of the sunset, thinking about the one person in the universe who had changed her life. The man who had appeared at her door one day asking if she was plastic.

She half-laughed, half-sobbed, wondering how things could have changed so much since that fateful day.

_Now...  
Tomorrow is all there is.  
No need to look behind the door,  
You won't be standing there no more._

Memories of The Doctor, Daleks, werewolves, dancing, laughing, holding hands all filled her mind, threatening to overwhelm her.

_I had my chance  
To dance another dance.  
I didn't even realize  
That this was all love and no lies.  
Then I lost you..._

Until that horrible day when she couldn't keep her grip and slipped from the Doctor's presence forever more. She regretted every single moment she didn't give him her full attention. If only she could feel him in her arms one last time.

_I, I guess I loved you  
Less, less than I should.  
Now all there is  
Is me and me,  
I turn around and all I see  
The past where I have left our destiny.  
Mmm..._

Life since then had been so miserable without him. How could she live each day like a normal person again when she had seen stars explode and other extraordinary things while traveling the universe with an alien? Images of the Doctor fading away with her name on his lips haunted her dreams every night. She could barely sleep, she could barely eat, much less think straight.

_Now...  
Tomorrow's a mystery.  
I cannot live without a dream  
Vanishing from reality._

She knew her mistake now! He was her whole life, her reason for being, and she had never told him so. She never realized how much he was a part of her until he was gone. But there was no chance that she would ever see the Doctor again, much less tell him how she needed him.

_I wanna know  
Would you come back to me?  
Now that I finally realize  
You are my home,  
You are my life.  
I need you!_

In her hands sat two pictures. One was of her, Jack, and her first Doctor, her leather-clad one. Rose was in the middle, with Jack and the Doctor on either side of her with their arms around her back. Jack held two fingers above her head in a joking manner. It was taken on Earth -'_in the other universe'_ she couldn't help but think- and Mickey had taken the picture, just before that whole mess with Margaret the Slitheen.

Things were so simple back then, all it was was them together, traveling the universe, without a care in the world. She longed for those days.

_I guess I loved you  
Oh, less, less than I should!  
Now all there is  
Is me and me.  
I turn around and all I see  
The past where I have left our destiny!_

_Oh..._

The other picture was of her and her new new Doctor. Rose had taken the picture of them together in the TARDIS. It was off center because Rose could never take a picture of herself correctly. She remembered that day clearly.

She had grabbed her camera and taken it into the main room of the TARDIS, asking the Doctor for a picture. His smile shone like the daylight and his face was clear in her mind, even now. The only reason she had these two pictures was because she always carried them around with her, in case they were separated.

She never knew it would end up being forever so soon.

_I guess I loved you  
Ah, less, oh less, less, less than I could!  
Another time,  
Another run,  
To mend both of our broken hearts...!  
To tell you how much I can love you now!_

Rose grasped the two pictures to her heart and sobbed for her lost love. Tears fell down her face and her stifled cries were unheard over the crashing waves of the ocean.

_I guess, I guess I loved you._

_I guess I loved you..._

_

* * *

_**Like the song? Want more? Runners up for this chapter were: Address in the Stars by Caitlin and Will(already taken), What If by Kate Winslet(I already wrote a songfic with that one) and Bittersweet by Within Temptation. Stay tuned for the Doctor's chapter in: "Against All Odds".**_  
_


	2. Against All Odds

**Thanks to all who reviewed and story alerted! ^^ Now here is The Doctor's chapter with the song "Against All Odds" by Phil Collins. I actually prefer the Westlife version better, but their version is sung with Mariah Carey, so it doesn't really fit this chapter :/**

**

* * *

**_Against All Odds_

_by Phil Collins_

The Doctor sat on a lone bench, staring into the ocean that crashed against the beach below. He wanted to go somewhere to dwell and think, so he set the coordinates on the TARDIS for a random place on Earth, and he had ended up here: a beach, basking in the early rays of dawn.

It was the first time he was able to think about Rose and grieve for her since he'd disappeared out of her life on Bad Wolf Bay. After that whole fiasco with Donna and the Racnoss, a few minutes of quiet was what he most desired. Actually, what he most desired was a very special human named Rose Tyler.

_How can I just let you walk away,  
just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
_

She was the only person who understood him. She knew everything about him: The Time War, Regeneration... and now she was gone.

He slammed his fist on the bench in frustration. He was able to bring down empires and defeat entire alien races, but yet, he couldn't stop himself from losing the one thing he really treasured. He just let her go, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave?  
'Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,  
and even shared the tears.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
_

There were so many memories, so many things that had brought them together. Both the good and the bad times were what defined them. She had held both of his hearts, and when she had fallen into the parallel universe, had taken those hearts with her.

All that was left now was an empty shell.

_So take a look at me now,  
well there's just an empty space.  
There's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face.  
Take a look at me now,  
there's just an empty space.  
And you coming back to me  
is against the odds,_

_and that's what I've got to face._

He could see her face clearly in his mind, as if the image was burned into his brain. He was truly afraid of the day when he would wake up and not remember her face, what color her eyes were, how she shined when she laughed._  
_

A few clothes and random belongings she had left in the TARDIS were all he had left. But there was nothing of worth. Not even a picture. The Doctor's heart ached with that thought. He should've asked her for a copy of that picture that day she came into the main console room with her camera. Maybe she left one for him. The Doctor resolved to check in her room as soon as he was ready. A tear slipped down his face, remembering what he had almost said on that beach.

_"Rose Tyler-" _

Never had he been so close to telling her how he felt.

_That he had fallen in love with her._

He missed her so much. If only she could see him now, see how much their separation had hurt him. More tears fell from his weary eyes and blurred his vision.

_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry!  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all._

The Doctor was silent, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his face.

He knew that when Rose promised him forever, that it really couldn't be forever, but he never imagined it would all end so soon. Rose had been a tremendous part of his life after the Time War. She had met him as a broken and bitter man. She came along, put the pieces back together into something so much more than it had ever been in his entire life. She made him feel alive again, made him see that there were still things in the universe that were beautiful.

Now, without her, the world seemed even more bleak than it had ever been.

_So take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space.  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face.  
Now take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space.  
But to wait for you,  
is all I can do_

_and that's what I've got to face..._

How could he ever go back to what his life had been before? There was no way she'd ever come back to him, but he knew he'd die without some sort of hope in his heart.

So he resolved to wait for her, no matter how long it took. Because waiting for her... well that was all he could do now.

_Take a good look at me now,  
'cos I'll still be standing here.  
And you coming back to me is against all odds,  
It's the chance I've got to take...  
_

So he sat silently, alone...and waiting.

_Take a look at me now..._

_

* * *

_**Runner ups for this chapter were: Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys and Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. I ended up using this song because I love it so much and it is sooo beautiful(especially the Westlife version) The final chapter is next, The Power of Love! :D**_  
_


	3. The Power of Love

**Thanks to all those who bore with me through the angsty parts, but believe me, it was worth it. I love this chapter, and this song. It's just so happy and joyful! I would ask you to listen to it first(at playlist .com) but nobody ever listens to me so I won't bring it up! LOL Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_The Power of Love_  
_by Huey Lewis and the News_

The Doctor sat on a worn out bench overlooking the beach, feeling lost and empty without the woman who held his hearts. He looked into the rays of the sunrise, feeling lost in the depths of the ocean, praying for a miracle.

_The power of love is a curious thing,_ _  
make a one man weep,  
make another man sing._ _  
Change a hawk to a lil' white dove._ _  
More than a feeling,  
that's the power of love!_

Rose Tyler had given up trying to move on with her life. All she could do now was gaze into the fading sunset and listen to the crashing waves from the bench she was sitting upon. She missed him so bad.

Never had she needed one as much as she needed the Doctor.

_Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream._ _  
Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream._ _  
Make a bad one good,  
Mmm, make a wrong one right._ _  
Power of love will keep you home at night._

The Doctor looked to his right into the empty space, knowing that it should've been Rose sitting there, and not the lonely silence that followed his every move.

He could imagine what she would say, what she would do right at this moment.

Tears unashamedly fell down his face as he made himself remember every single memory of her, every single thing they did together.

_You don't need money, don't take fame._  
_Don't need no credit card to ride this train._ _  
It's strong and it's sudden, and it's cruel sometimes._ _  
But it might just save your life!_ _  
That's the power of love._ _  
That's the power of love._

Rose fingered the worn out wood of the bench to her left. It was as if she could feel the Doctor sitting next to her, making some speech about all the scientific aspects of a sunset.

But then she blinked and the space was empty again. Her throat tightened as she tried to hold back a sob at the thought of being forever apart from the one man she couldn't be without.

_First time you feel it, it might make you sad.  
_ _Next time you feel it it might make you mad._ _  
But you'll be glad baby when you've found_  
_that's the power makes the world go' round!_

The Doctor closed his eyes and slid to his right, feeling something more than just wishful thinking. He had given both his hearts to this woman, and he couldn't just let her go without a fight.

He slowly put his hand into the space beside him, palm forward, desperately wishing with all his hearts that it wouldn't slide through the empty air.

_And it don't take money, don't take fame,_ _  
don't need no credit card to ride this train._ _  
It's strong and it's sudden, it can be cruel sometimes,_  
_but it might just save your life!_

Feeling a mental nudge in the back of her head, Rose slowly moved to the left, sticking her hand out. She steadily pushed her hand forward, knowing she was nothing without her Doctor.

She wasn't ready to accept the cruel truth that they were separated forever.

_They say that all in love is fair,_  
_yeah, but you don't care._ _  
But you know what to do_ _  
when it gets hold of you._  
_And with a little help from above..._

The Doctor stopped as his hand connected with another. Someone else was touching his hand!

He slowly opened his eyes, not wanting it to be just a dream.

_You feel the power of love._  
_You feel the power of love._ _  
Can you feel it?_ _Hmmm_

Rose's heart leapt with joy as she felt her hand up against another. She looked up, fully believing in the impossible.

_It don't take money, don't take fame,__  
don't need no credit card to ride this train._ _  
Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel._ _  
You won't feel nothin' till you feel,_ _  
you feel the power, just the power of love!_

Words were unable to describe what they both felt as brown eyes met brown. Hands still clasped, tears of joy ran freely.

For once the Doctor didn't question the impossibility of it all. He just merely grabbed her hand in his and pulled it into a fist.

Rose smiled her biggest smile, knowing that nothing else mattered now, that she was not dreaming, she had really been reunited with her Doctor.

_That's the power,  
that's the power of love!_ _  
You feel the power of love!_

Before either of them knew it their lips crashed together in a desperate embrace, having the separation hurting their hearts for far too long.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose's small frame, pulling her to his body. He never ever wanted to be apart from her again, and this time nothing could keep them apart.

The powerful rays of the sunrise shined on the reunited pair sitting on a worn out bench above a nameless beach.

And the universe sang for joy for the ones who had been apart for so long, and were finally back where they belonged.

_You feel the power of love!_ _  
Feel the power of love!_

_~The End~_

_

* * *

_**Only one runner up for this one: Wherever You Will Go by The Calling. I'm glad I used this one though, it fits much better ^^ Thank you for reading, and please review! :D**

**Oh, and I made a photo collage for th****is story, if you would kindly check it out and tell me what you think!**

http: /s526. photobucket. com/albums/cc346/foxluver/Doctor%20Who%20and%20Primeval/? action=view¤t;=poweroflove. jpg (without the spaces of course ^^)


End file.
